Te Amo
by Jullytta
Summary: Bianca di Angelo sente-se sozinha e perdida. Por mais que isso pareça egoísta, ela deseja o mal a outras pessoas... apenas por amor.   Oneshot. Songfic.


**Olá. Para todos aqueles que achavam que meu casal Nico/Rachel era peculiar, tenho a honra de apresentar ... Zoë/Bianca. Eu não faço ideia de onde isso surgiu, mas surgiu. É a primeira vez que escrevo sobre duas meninas, o que é estranho. Songfic? Sim. Baseada na música **_**Te amo, **_**da Rihanna.**

_**ATENÇÃO: Esta fanfiction contém spoilers do livro Percy Jackson e a Maldição do Titã. Se não quer saber parte do final sem querer, não te aconselho a ler. Para todos os outros, boa leitura.**_

_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos não pertence à mim, e sim à Rick Riordan.**_

_**Sinopse: Bianca di Angelo sente-se sozinha e perdida. Por mais que isso pareça egoísta, ela deseja o mal a outras pessoas... apenas por amor. | Oneshot.**_

Te Amo

One-shot. Songfic. _Te amo, _Rihanna.

Bianca di Angelo estava morta.

Mais do que qualquer outro semideus, Bianca sabia que morrera. Ela era filha de Hades. Ela sentia essas coisas. Ela sabia que morrera. E aquilo era horrível.

Não que ela voltasse atrás na sua decisão de salvar seus amigos ao entrar no autômato e destruí-lo. Afinal, fora culpa dela que ele tivesse atacado, em primeiro lugar.

Tudo com o que Bianca se preocupava era Nico. Ou talvez, não só Nico. Ela torcia para que Percy, Annabeth, Grover e Zoë conseguissem completar a missão. _Zoë._ Será que ela ficaria bem? Se Bianca havia morrido, então mais alguém morreria naquela missão. A pergunta era: quem? Percy? Annabeth? Grover? Zoë?

_Não_, Zoë não poderia morrer. Ela tinha de sobreviver. Ela tinha de estar lá para auxiliar Ártemis, como sua tenente. Apesar disso, parte de Bianca estava inconscientemente torcendo para que fosse Zoë que morresse. Assim, elas poderiam estar juntas... onde quer que Bianca fosse estar.

- Como eu sou egoísta! - Bianca se estapeou como castigo - Não é possível que eu esteja desejando que Zoë morra!

Nesse momento, a escuridão ao redor de Bianca começou a tomar forma. Ela estava em um salão com carpete e paredes cinza chumbo e os móveis eram cobertos de couro preto. O lugar estava lotado de gente. Gente como ela. Gente que já tinha morrido. Eles vagueavam para cá e para lá, e Bianca se aproximou do balcão de segurança.

- Ora se não é uma filha de Hades! - disse Caronte, com um grande sorriso - Faz tempo que não temos nenhum por aqui!

Os olhos de Bianca estavam desfocados.

- Quanto custa a travessia?

- Para você, é gratuito. - a voz de Caronte parecia debochada - Cortesia do papai.

Bianca assentiu. Caronte levou-a até o elevador e o destravou. O elevador se tornou a usual barcaça de madeira e Caronte assumiu sua verdadeira forma, mas Bianca não se incomodou. Desde que ela havia percebido qual era seu pai olimpiano, ela havia pesquisado um pouco mais sobre ele. Já sabia que aquilo ia acontecer em algum momento - sua morte - e sabia que teria de passar por aquilo tudo. Ela só torcia para ser considerada digna do Elísio.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ela andava as saltos por entre o brilho das estrelas. A sensação maravilhosa de ter seu espírito iluminado pelos astros não poderia ser quebrada. Zoë era feliz. Mais do que feliz. Ela era completa. E aquilo continuava não sendo suficiente. As estrelas não falavam. As estrelas não eram companhia. Mas Zoë não se importava, ou pelos fingia não se importar. Até aquele dia.

Naquele dia, enquanto Zoë brincava entre as estrelas, avistou outra forma humanóide, ao longe. Curiosa, correu em sua direção. Lá estava, brilhava, uma outra garota, de costas. Ela olhava os lados confusa, e Zoë se aproximou. Quando por fim se virou, Zoë a reconheceu. _Bianca di Angelo._

- Bianca! - Zoë correu até ela. A boca de Bianca tremia e, quando Zoë estava perto o bastante, ela a abraçou. Zoë sentiu seu ar faltar de tão forte que Bianca abraçava. Ela não se importou - Como chegaste neste lugar?

Bianca não respondeu. Ela continuava com os braços em volta da cintura de Zoë, e a olhava com uma admiração avassaladora. Ela parecia assustada, foi o que Zoë pensou.

- Achei que tu estarias no Mundo Inferior. - continuou a ex-tenente das caçadoras, esperando alguma reação. Os olhos de Bianca se mancharam de lágrimas - Bianca?

Zoë surpreendeu-se quando Bianca abraçou-a mais uma vez. Ela pôde sentir as lágrimas da garota escorrerem até seu ombro, e ouvia Bianca soluçar. Mas não entendi porque. Bianca tremia.

- Ocorreu algo ruim? - Zoë perguntou enquanto massageava as costas da outra. Bianca soltou um gemido triste, mas não respondeu. Zoë estava ficando realmente preocupada - Bianca, tu estás bem? - repetiu, forçando Bianca a encará-la. Os olhos da garota estavam começando a ficar vermelhos e inchados.

Bianca soltou outro gemido deseperador, e Zoë apertou suas costas. Não sabia o que havia acontecido com a garota, mas queria muito ajudar. Bianca era uma das caçadoras, uma de suas amigas, de suas irmãs. Apesar de ter ingressado a pouco tempo na caçada, Bianca deu sua própria vida pela missão. Zoë a apreciava por isso.

Em uma tentativa desesperada de acalmá-la, Zoë começou a passar os dedos entre os cabelos de Bianca. Ela ainda tremia muito. E parecia tremer cada vez mais, como se a cada toque de Zoë seu corpo levasse um choque. Zoë via o desespero em seus olhos. Como se ela tivesse fome de carinho, fome de amor.

- Está tudo bem agora. - Zoë murmurou - Não sei o que te fizeram, mas está tudo bem.

Aquelas palavras perfuraram Bianca. Sua consciência explodiu em milhares de pedacinhos. Zoë estava preocupada com ela. Preocupada com suas tolices. Zoë nem ao menos sabia o que lhe acontecera no Mundo Inferior. Se ela soubesse que Bianca tinha sido tratada tão bem lá...

_Bianca havia sido julgada uma heroína de guerra. Ela até mesmo tinha um pequeno espaço do Elísio para si mesma. Mas não estava feliz. Ela estava morta. Ela não sentia. E aquilo a fazia se sentir cada vez menos humana. Ela não ao menos sabia a quanto tempo estava ali. Talvez fosse apenas drama, afinal, as pessoas costumam gostar do Elísio. Mas Bianca sentia-se sozinha. Ela procurava por sua mãe todos os dias, mas ela não estava lá. Ela também assistia ao que Nico fazia no mundo lá em cima, mas isso só a fazia sentir mais isolada. Bianca estava sozinha._

_Em um desses dias de solidão, enquanto Bianca assistia à vida lá fora, ela viu. Ela viu o momento em que Zoë morria. Mas, ao contrário do que Bianca esperava, Zoë não foi para o Elísio junto com ela. O espírito de Zoë destinou-se a viver para sempre com as estrelas. Bianca chorou. Ela achava que finalmente estaria com Zoë, e que aquela solidão horrível acabaria. Mas não. Ela estava destinada a estar para sempre naquele lugar horroroso, o Elísio. Aquilo não deveria ser o céu?_

_Quase que ouvindo seus pensamentos, do dia seguinte, Hades lhe apareceu. Bianca não pôde deixar de se sentir envergonhada ao estar pela primeira vez com seu pai. Porém, Hades estava ali por um motivo: ele lhe fazia uma proposta. Ela poderia continuar no Elísio e, se desejasse, tentar nascer de novo, ou poderia ser mandada, assim como Zoë, para viver nas estrelas. Bianca não precisou pensar tanto para responder._

_- Você pode me mandar às estrelas, também?_

_Hades assentiu._

_- Você é minha filha, e é uma caçadora de Ártemis. Você pode._

_- Para sempre? - perguntou esperançosa._

_- O quanto você quiser._

E assim, Bianca estava ali. Ninguém havia feito nada com ela. Ela estava mal por causa de seu próprio drama. E sabia que aquilo era muito egoísmo. Mas não podia evitar. Bianca sentia-se tão feliz por estar ali, com Zoë, e saber que esta se preocupava tanto com ela... que perdera completamente a capacidade de falar. Suas lágrimas voltaram a correr.

- Não precisas chorar, Bianca. - ela ouviu a voz de Zoë tomar um tom mais meigo e seus olhos se possuírem de compaixão - Tudo estará bem de agora em diante.

O olhar de Bianca estava cada vez mais opaco. Zoë não fazia ideia. Zoë não sabia. Zoë só queria protegê-la...

_**Te Amo, Te Amo**_

_**She says to me, I hear the pain in her voice**_

**Ela diz para mim, eu ouço a dor em sua voz.**

- Te amo. - Bianca sussurrou, tremendo. Zoë a observou sem entender por um momento, e aparentemente, não escutara direito o que ela dissera, porque continuou com o mesmo semblante enquanto falava:

- Tu estás com as estrelas agora. Vai ficar tudo bem.

_**Then we danced underneath the candelabra**_

**Então dançamos sob o candelabro**

_**She takes the lead**_

**Ela conduz**

Bianca moveu as mãos até as mãos de Zoë e a puxou para uma estranha dança. Zoë não entendia o que estava havendo com a garota, mas diante de seu estado frágil, apenas se deixou guiar. Bianca rodopiou as duas debaixo das estrelas, suas mãos cada vez mais apertadas contra as de Zoë. Após um certo tempo nesta situação, Zoë arriscou falar novamente.

- Estás melhor?

No mesmo momento, Bianca congelou. O leve sorriso que havia lhe brotado no rosto sumira. Ela olhou para dentro dos olhos de Zoë, e viu compaixão e preocupação neles. Como Zoë podia estar tão complacente com ela, sendo que a alguns dias Bianca havia desejado sua morte? Zoë não sabia o quanto ela era egoísta, o quanto aquilo tudo era parte de um drama só dela...

_**Thats when I saw it in her eye**_

**Foi quando eu vi em seus olhos**

_**It's over**_

**Que estava acabado**

Se os olhos de Bianca fossem feitos de vidro, eles teriam se quebrado. Zoë observou enquanto o semblante da garota tornava-se uma máscara de culpa e sofrimento. Não sabendo exatamente porquê, Zoë apertou as mãos de Bianca, mas esta soltou-se lentamente.

_**Then she says Te Amo**_

**Então ela diz "te amo",**

_**Then she put her hand around my waist**_

**Então ela põe sua mão em volta da minha cintura**

- Te amo. - desta vez, o som de sua voz foi mais alto, e Bianca enroscou os braços em volta da cintura de Zoë. A ex-tenente caçadora recuoou um pouco, tremendo. Ela havia ouvido da primeira vez. Não havia entendido. Agora entendera. _Te amo._

- Não... - sussurrou. _Não_, aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo. Não com uma das caçadoras. As caçadoras negavam-se aos homens, mas Bianca não era um homem, nem tampouco Zoë. Isso não significava que Bianca podia amá-la, porém...

- Te amo! - Bianca gritou, gemeu. _Não_, elas eram como irmãs. Elas eram praticamente irmãs. Zoë via todo o desespero de Bianca vazando por seus olhos, e não podia deixá-la desamparada. Mas os sentimentos dela _tinham _de estar confusos.

_**I told her no,**_

**Eu disse a ela que não,**

_**She cries Te Amo told her I'm not gonna run away**_

**Ela chorou: "te amo", eu disse a ela "não vou fugir",**

**But let me go**

_**Mas deixe-me ir**_

- Não fugirei... Acalma-te, Bianca. - Zoë tentou dizer para consolá-la.

Bianca parecia assustada. Ela havia parado de respirar. Por mais que soubesse que Zoë nunca a entenderia, ela precisava daquilo. Daquele sentimento. De estar perto da outra. E apesar de esta ter-lhe dito que não fugiria, ela via em seus olhos que Zoë estava prestes a correr para longe dela. Zoë sentia medo dela. Bianca voltou a chorar.

_**Te Amo, Te Amo, She's scared to breathe**_

**Te amo, te amo, Ela está assustada demais para respirar**

_**I hold her hand, I got no choice**_

**Eu seguro sua mão, não tenho escolha**

Zoë segurou sua mão.

- Imagino que estejas confusa... - disse com a voz mansa - Todas as caçadoras devem estar unidas para sempre, e nunca abandonar umas às outras. Somos como irmãs.

Bianca sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu sinto muito, Zoë. Eu... - ela engasgou - Eu sou egoísta demais para ser uma caçadora. Eu não mereço ser sua irmã. Eu... Eu desejei que você...

Zoë ergueu um dedo até a boca de Bianca, calando-a.

Yes we can dance

Sim, nós podemos dançar

But you gotta watch your hands

mas você tem que prestar atenção em suas mãos

- Tu fostes uma nobre caçadora, e orgulhastes muito Lady Ártemis. - Zoë falava polidamente. Bianca continuava a tremer.

- Você não entende! - Bianca gritou - Eu desejei que você _morresse_! Só porque eu estava sozinha, só porque eu queria você!

Zoë tentou segurar Bianca, mas ela se debateu, chorando. Nunca em toda sua vida Zoë a viu tão fragilizada. Bianca sempre foi aquela garota forte, autruísta, preocupada com seu irmão e com mais ninguém. Não havia nenhum egoísmo nela.

- Não és egoísta, Bianca. - Zoë disse quando finalmente conseguiu segurá-la pelos ombros - Sempre te preocupaste com teu irmão e jamais consigo mesma. Foste uma grande caçadora!

A expressão de Bianca tornou-se um pouco mais suave, mas a culpa e a preocupação ainda a assolavam.

- E Nico! Deixei Nico lá fora, sozinho! Nem ao menos estou olhando por ele! Ao invés disso, prefiri vir até aqui... por puro egoísmo!

Zoë a abraçou. Bianca recomeçou a chorar.

- Me desculpe... - ela murmurou entre as lágrimas - Eu não devia ter mesmo vindo, eu tenho... tenho que voltar lá para baixo. Tenho que cuidar de Nico.

Pela primeira vez em séculos, Zoë parecia realmente desconcertada.

_**Watch me all night**_

**Me veja a noite toda**

_**I move under the light**_

**Me mexo debaixo da luz**

_**Because I understand**_

**porque eu compreendo**

- Está tudo bem... - disse mais para si mesma - Tu sempre serás lembrada como uma grande caçadora e uma excelente irmã.

- Mas, Zoë... - Bianca separou-se dela e olhou em seus olhos - Eu te amo.

A pele cor de cobre de Zoë adquiriu um tom avermelhado quase como jambo em suas bochechas. Ela não sentia-se da mesma forma quanto à Bianca. Não exatamente. Mas ela podia sentir o amor, e de alguma forma, não sentia medo disso. Era bom. Ela guiaria Bianca até o resto de suas eternidades.

_**That we all need love**_

**que todos precisam de amor**

_**And I'm not afraid**_

**E eu não estou com medo**

_**to feel the love, but I don't feel that way**_

**de sentir o amor, mas não me sinto deste jeito**

- Tu sempre me terás contigo, nobre caçadora. - respondeu Zoë, e poderia estar sorrindo naquele momento - Estarei sempre nas estrelas, e tu poderás sempre me ver. Estarei sempre debaixo da luz.

E ela sorriu. Zoë Doce-Amarga havia sorrido. Bianca sorriu-lhe de volta, triste. Ela sabia, finalmente, o que era certo a se fazer. Zoë não a amava, não daquele jeito. E Nico estava lá embaixo e precisava dela. Bianca sabia que poderia voltar quando quisesse. Então apenas fechou os olhos e se deixou conduzir de volta ao Mundo Inferior. Desta vez, ela estaria no campo de asfódelos. Não procuraria mais sua mãe. Apenas guiaria Nico para o bom caminho.

_**I said Te Amo, somebody tell me what she said**_

**Eu disse "te amo", Alguém me explique o que ela disse...**

_**Don't it mean I love you?**_

**Não significa "eu te amo"?**

_**Think it means I love you**_

**Acho que significa "eu te amo"**

_**Don't it mean I love you?**_

**Não significa "eu te amo"?**

_**Think it means I love you**_

**Acho que significa "eu te amo"**

_**I love you**_

**Eu te amo**

As caçadoras podiam amar. Zoë amava.

E Bianca seria iluminada, para todo o sempre, pelas estrelas.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Acho que mergulhei demais nessa ideia de "sentimentos confusos" e fiz uma história um tanto quanto confusa. Só espero que não tenha ficado tão ruim quanto eu acho que ficou. Reviews bem vindas! :D**


End file.
